Forum:What is the best way to take screenshots in Borderlands 2 on the PC?
Hi, I am looking to add new media to the wiki. I have noticed some wiki pages lack images and I am thinking about filling those in. Does anybody know the best way to take screenshots with Borderlands 2 on the PC? Is there anyway to remove UI elements such as the crosshairs or decrease FOV below 70 or any other things to take good screenshots? Also, any tip for taking screenshots? Should my graphics be high or should I disable graphics options such as depth of field and PhysX? Should I use characters like Zer0 or can I use any character? Thank you and I appreciate your time and help. 23:11, February 2, 2014 (UTC) For screenshots, I use steam so F12 works. For UI elements, there is PC Tweaks which is more complete for Borderlands than Borderlands 2. You may use any character. 10:34, February 3, 2014 (UTC) To make a short guide instead of you having to search for the metaphorical needle in a metaphorical haystack (i.e. a specific guide in the Tweaks page full of them), you can enable the console in the game by going to C:\Users\''whatever''\Documents\my games\borderlands 2\willowgame\Config and opening WillowInput.ini. From there you can find "ConsoleKey=Undefine", change the "Undefine" to whatever key you want to activate the console, such as "Tilde". Simply save the file, start the game and press the defined key to activate console. Now when you type "togglehud" it removes the HUD completely with the exception of your weapon, which you can remove from sight by emptying all four weapon slots. You can use F12, or whatever your assigned key to take Steam screenshots is, to take screenshots. I also recommend checking the option of Steam saving an uncompressed copy (a PNG variant) into a folder of your liking, they tend to look better than JPG. --MLGisNot4Me talk 12:56, February 3, 2014 (UTC) For quick pics taken on the fly. I find that doing a scroll wheel weapon switch right when I snap the screenie is a functional method of pulling the gun muzzle and crosshairs out of the way for a moment. Pistols are bit of an annoyance with their twirl animation, but long barrelled weapons drop down off-screen effectively. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:52, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the tips, everybody. :) I took MLGisNot4Me's suggestion and activated the console (I didn't even know that BL2 had one), and then use "togglehud". I also read on additional commands such as "fov", which changes the field of view beyond the thresholds than what the menu options allows. There is also a "tiledshot" but it for some reason glitches the vignette shader, making strange tile marks on the screenshot, and there is no way (that I have found) to disable the shader. Here is an example tiled screenshot that I did: For those who are not shader buffs like myself :) , a Vignette shader is a post-processing graphics shader that adds a faded effect around the edges of the screen to create a cinematic effect similarly seen in films. Here a few demo screens of them in action: http://kineme.net/files/composition/gtoledo3/GLSL_Vignette_Example.png http://blog.xamarin.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/vignette-empty-300x201.png The gun swapping trick that WarBlade suggested works too, and much easier than having to unload all of the weapon slots. I have noticed an anomaly that when you look down a scoped weapon and then enter the console command "togglehud" the scope is not rendered (though the camera still sways as if you are looking down it). However, when you exit the scope and come back to it, the scope is now rendered. Strange. :\ I also made sure to have Steam save an uncompressed copy of my screenshots. It will save all of my headaches, and I do agree, PNGs look better than JPGs. :P // Talk 00:10, February 5, 2014 (UTC)